Gear
In Multiplayer, each hero has unique gear that they can equip in customization. Their armor and weapons are composed of three different pieces. The armor is made up of the Helm, Arms, and Chest. The weapon's pieces are dependent on the hero, as not all weapons have a blade, hilt, etc. Each of the three gear pieces that make up the armor and weapons have their own unique stats attributed to that piece alone. Debuff Resistance - Increases bleed resistance and reduces the effects of debuffs on the player (Debuffs are those targeted feats that an enemy casts on you to reduce your stamina regen, defense or other stats). Also, debuff resistance reduces the recovery frames after doing an attack and thereby makes it harder for an opponent to land a guaranteed guard-break after a parry. This is to say that a skilled player will still 100% land their guard-break on you after a parry, but the window during which they can do it is significantly smaller when maximum debuff resistance stat is in effect. Block Damage Resistance - Reduces the amount of damage taken when a player blocks an incoming heavy attack or zone attack. Execution Health Regen - Increases the amount of health regained per execution. At default gear stat, it restores 1 bar of health per execute. Attack - Damage dealt on hit is increased. Side note: This stacks with revenge attack while in revenge mode and attack does not increase the amount of bleed damage dealt after a stack is applied. Throw distance - This increases the distance a player can knock and push people around with either hero special moves (Shugoki's slam after guard-break, Valkyrie shield charge, etc.) or after guard-break. Feat Cooldown Reduction - Decreases the amount of time it takes for an active feat to recharge (become active again). A note on the numbers: 48-50% reduced cooldown time at a full bar of the stat as opposed to almost no feat cdr.. Example: Peacekeeper's crossbown takes 37 seconds to recharge with absolutely minimum feat cooldown reduction (almost 0, less than default) and 20 seconds to recharge with maxed out feat cooldown reduction (full bar). For the same ability takes 30 seconds to recharge with default feat cooldown reduction (where the bar is about a third of the full bar of the stat). To summarise: Going from default feat cooldown reduction to maxed results in abilities taking 30% less time to recharge and going from minimum feat cdr to max results in abilities taking about 48% less time to recharge. Revenge Mode Duration - Increases the amount of time a player can stay in revenge mode once activated. On the minimum amount of the stat revenge lasts 6 secs. On the default amount of the stat revenge lasts 8 seconds. With the maximum amount of revenge duration stat revenge mode lasts 12 seconds. Revive speed - The time it takes to revive a teammate gets reduced if this is increased. Block Damage - This increases the amount of damage dealt to an opponent with either a heavy or a zone attack provided the opponent has successfully blocked it. Defense - This increases the total health pool of a player, thus increasing the amount of damage a player is able to take before dying. This stacks together with revenge defense. Revenge Mode Attack - This determines how much of a damage boost a player gets to their attacks (on hit only, not bleed) while in revenge. It stacks with attack. Revenge Mode Defense - The amount of bonus health a player gets when they activate revenge. Stacks with defense. Exhaustion Recovery - The amount of time it takes for a player to go from exhausted to full stamina gets reduced as this is increased. Stamina Regen - The rate at which stamina is regenerating back to full (when not attacking or dodging/rolling). Sprint Speed - How fast a player can run when sprinting. Stamina Cost Reduction - This reduces the amount of stamina drained when a player attacks. Revenge Gain By Injury - This increases the amount of revenge gained towards full revenge meter when a player takes damage (including both on hit and bleed damage). Revenge Gain By Defense - This increases the amount of revenge a player gains for blocking, parrying, dodging or deflecting an incoming attack. Gear Ranks So far, there are 3 known ranks of gear: common, rare, and heroic. The rank of the gear you obtain is dependent on your Reputation Level with the hero. *It appears that as your reputation level increases past 3, it increases the rate at which Heroic gear drops, and decreases the rate at which Rare gear drops. Common gear has an increase in one of the three stats that are attributed to the piece, with a decrease in the other two stats. Rare gear has an even further increase in one stat, and likewise a further decrease in the other two stats. Heroic gear, however, has two stats increased, one more so than the other, while the remaining stat is drastically decreased. It is therefore recommended when building a hero that for each piece, you decide which of the three stats is most important, and which is the least important. The most important stat will then be the one that you look for the largest increase in, while the least important stat is the one you look for the largest decrease in. For example, a player building an Orochi may decide that Attack is the most important stat of the Weapon Piece 1 (in Orochi's case, the Blade), and that Defense is the least important stat. When equipping common and/or rare gear, the player would then choose to equip the pieces that have Attack increased, with Defense decreased more so than Stamina Cost Reduction. When equipping heroic gear, the player would equip gear that has the greater increase in Attack, the lesser increase in Stamina Cost Reduction, and the decrease in Defense. Gear Styles There are many different appearances, or styles, of gear for each hero. The styles are completely cosmetic, and do not affect the stats of the armor/weapon piece. However, not all styles can be found as common ranked gear. Rare gear has new styles that could not be found as common gear, in addition to all of the styles that could be found as common gear. Heroic gear has new styles that could not be found as either common or rare gear, but also has all of the styles found as rare and common gear. Therefore, unless any new rank of gear is discovered, all styles can be found as heroic gear. For example, the Kudo Hilt is a common style for an Orochi. However, the Kudo Hilt may also be found as rare or heroic gear. The Tamura Hilt is a rare style, but may also be found as heroic gear. The Ikaruga Hilt is a heroic style, and so may only be found as heroic gear. A current theory for how many individual styles there are for a specific hero is that they have 17 different weapon styles and 9 different armor styles. There are 3 sets of armor style for each level (common, rare, heroic) and there are 6 weapon sets that start as common, 4 that start as rare, and 7 that start as heroic. This way, with a gear limit of 60 slots, a player would be able to have every style of weapon, and the three heroic tier armor sets before reaching the limit. (17 x 3 pieces per set = 51 slots, 3 x 3 pieces per set = 9 slots, 51+9= 60 gear slots) Legendary Weapons Each hero also has a matching set of legendary weapon pieces. They are marked by a white star to the right of their name, and can only be found as heroic gear. Note that these legendary weapons are a heroic style, and so have no effect on stats. Currently there is only one set of legendary weapon pieces per hero. There are also no known legendary armor sets at this time. Warden Styles *Legendary weapon Conqueror Styles *Legendary weapon Peacekeeper Styles *Legendary weapon Lawbringer Styles (work in progress) Raider Styles Warlord Styles (work in progress) *Legendary- Gudbrand Berserker Style *Legendary Weapon Valkyrie Styles *Legendary Weapon Kensei Styles *Legendary weapon Shugoki Styles *Legendary weapon Orochi Styles *Legendary weapon Nobushi Styles *Legendary weapon